une chanson pour Kevin
by fan2jess
Summary: un petit garçon est tué lors d'une mission qui s'annonçait banale


Une chanson pour kevin

Steve et Meghan roulent en voiture.

Steve: ce rythme est intenable: terrain la journée, Bbq bob's le soir…. Il y a des jours où je me demande si c'était une bonne idée d'acheter ce restaurant…

Meghan: ho Steve…c'est une vraie réussite, tu devrais en être fier…Et puis si vous vouliez bien accepter que je vous aide de temps en temps…

Steve: oui, ben écoute, on a déjà assez de mal à tenir la route comme ça, si en plus il faut changer la vaisselle tous les trois jours….

Meghan fait une petite grimace en faisant mine de répéter ce qu'il vient de dire en râlant.

Steve arrête la voiture devant un immeuble.

Steve: C'est là.

Ils sortent et entrent dans l'entrée…On entend des cris. Ils sortent leurs armes et commencent à monter les escaliers; les cris font place à des bruits de coups.

Steve: je vais appeler du renfort, c'est plus prudent..

Meghan: d'accord, je t'attend.

Steve redescend les marches à toute vitesse et court à la voiture. Là, il appelle par la radio.

Steve: central? Ici Sloan, envoyez nous des renforts au 107 Lainer Street…

Il entend soudain un coup de feu…

Steve (toujours à la radio): dépêchez vous et envoyez une ambulance, des coups de feu ont été tirés.

Il repart en courant vers l'intérieur.

Steve: Meg?

N'entendant aucune réponse, il monte en vitesse les escaliers et découvre un jeune garçon étendu au sol et Meghan qui n'a semble t-il pas bougé depuis qu'il l'avait laissée.

Steve: ça va?

Meghan ne lui répond pas et regarde toujours le petit garçon étendu par terre. Steve se précipite vers lui et essaie de voir s'il respire.

Steve: Il est vivant…L'ambulance va arriver.

La scène se termine sur le regard paniqué de Meghan…

générique

Scène suivante

Un petit garçon est amené sur un brancard aux urgences.

Jesse: qu'est qu'on a?

Ambulancier: enfant de 9 ans; Il a reçu une balle dans la poitrine. Il a déjà reçu 1 culot de O nèg dans l'ambulance et déjà choqué deux fois…Tension 6/4.

Jesse: attention il fibrille. Vite préparez le chariot de réa.

Meghan et Steve suivaient le brancard. Quand il entre dans la salle d'urgences, on leur demande d'attendre dehors.

Meghan semble totalement perdue. Elle a les yeux dans le vague et ne prononce pas un mot.

Steve: Meghan mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé là dedans?

Meghan ne lui répond pas. Elle regarde toujours dans le vide.

Steve: Meghan bon sang, il faut que tu me dises ce qu'il s'est passé. Est ce que c'est toi qui a tiré?Est ce qu'il t'as menacée? Meg, réponds moi…

Mais Meghan ne lui répond pas, elle se tourne et se dirige vers la salle d'urgences où se trouve Kevin. Elle regarde par la vitre et voit Jesse faire un signe négatif de la tête et prononcer l'heure du décès. Elle secoue la tête comme pour nier ce qui est en train de se passer. Les portes s'ouvrent et le personnel en sort sans faire attention à elle. Elle recule contre le mur….Jesse sort, Steve s'approche de lui.

Steve: Alors?

Jesse: je suis désolé, Steve, on n'a rien pu faire. Il avait perdu trop de sang et la balle avait fait trop de dégâts.

Steve: ho c'est pas vrai…

Mark arrive à ce moment là.

Mark: que s'est-il passé?

Steve: c'est justement ce que j'aimerais bien savoir.

A ce moment là, deux hommes en costumes entrent.

Homme 1: bonjour. Je cherche l'inspecteur Walsh, on m'a dit que je pourrais la trouver ici.

Steve se retourne et cherche Meghan des yeux. Elle est toujours adossée au mur, les yeux dans le vide.

Steve: elle est là. Meghan?

Les deux hommes s'approchent de Meghan.

Homme 1: vous êtes l'inspecteur Meghan Walsh?

Meghan ne lui répond pas, elle ne bouge même pas.

Homme 2 (en élevant un peu la voix): Hey, vous entendez? Vous êtes Meghan Walsh?

Meghan lève lentement la tête vers lui et le regarde mais semble être totalement ailleurs.

Jesse et Mark s'approchent d'elle.

Jesse: Meg, hey? Meg, est ce que tu m'entends?

Mark: Meghan, répondez moi.

Jesse examine ses yeux avec une petite lumière.

Jesse: Elle est en état de choc.

Il la prend dans ses bras et l'emmène dans une salle d'examen.

Mark: désolé messieurs, l'inspecteur Walsh n'est pas en mesure de vous répondre pour l'instant. Nous vous tiendrons au courant dès que ce la sera possible.

Homme 2: très bien…mais il faut absolument qu'on lui parle rapidement docteur.

Ils s'éloignent.

Mark: Steve mais enfin que s'est -il passé?

Steve : je n'en sais rien papa. On a été appelés pour une bagarre dans un appartement. Quand on est arrivés sur place, on a trouvé un mort dans les escaliers. On entendait pas mal de bruit en haut. J'ai dit à Meghan de m'attendre et que j'allais appeler des renforts. J'ai entendu un coup de feu et quand je suis revenu, j'ai trouvé Meghan avec ce gamin blessé. Et il n'y avait plus personne d'autre dans l'appartement.

Mark: elle ne t'as rien dit sur ce qu'il s'était passé?

Steve: elle n'a pas prononcé un seul mot depuis que je suis revenu.

Mark: tout ça ne me dit rien de bon…

Steve: moi non plus. J'espère que Meghan pourra vite nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé.

Scène suivante:

Jesse sort d'une chambre de l'hôpital.

Steve: Jesse, est ce qu'elle va mieux?

Jesse: oui et non. Physiquement elle n'a rien. Mais elle a apparemment subi un traumatisme important.

Steve: est ce qu'elle t'a parlé?

Jesse: je ne dirais pas ça comme ça. . Mais on lui a donné quelque chose qui devrait l'aider à se détendre et ça ira sans doute mieux dans quelques heures.

Mark: Il faut absolument qu'elle nous dise ce qu'il s'est passé avant que ces flics reviennent.

Steve: moi je vais retourner sur place. On ne sait jamais, je pourrais trouver quelque chose.

Scène suivante.

Jesse entre dans la chambre de Meghan. Elle est en train de terminer de s'habiller et est assise sur le lit.

Jesse: Qu'est ce que tu fais?

Meghan: Je…je vais rentrer. Je n'ai rien à faire ici.

Jesse: comment tu te sens?

Meghan: je vais très bien.

Jesse: il n'y a aucune raison médicale de te garder ici…

Il s'approche d'elle et lui prend la main.

Jesse: Meghan, je suis très heureux d'entendre à nouveau ta voix tu sais…tu m' as fait peur…encore…

Meghan (froidement): je suis flic, Jesse…Si tu veux être plus tranquille, trouves toi une copine parmi les infirmières.

Jesse: Meg, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…je te prends comme tu es…flic ou pas….de toutes façons, je ne peux pas faire autrement…et puis ça fait partie de toi et…je t'aime comme ça.

Meghan: je te demande pardon…je n'aurais pas du dire ça.

Jesse: Meghan qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé là bas?

Meghan: les deux flics de tout à l'heure pensent que j'ai tué ce petit garçon n'est ce pas?

Jesse: oui apparemment. Mais ce n'est pas le cas n'est ce pas?

Meghan: qu'est ce que tu en penses? Tu crois que je l'ai fait?

Jesse: ne teste pas ma confiance en toi Meg. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé là bas, mais ce que je sais, c'est que tu as fait de ton mieux pour l'éviter et ….

Meghan (l'interrompant): je l'ai tué Jesse. Je l'ai tué et je n'ai rien fait pour éviter ce qu'il s'est passé. Je suis flic et je suis censée protéger les innocents et au lieu de ça, j'ai tué ce petit garçon, quel âge avait-il, même pas 10 ans? Il n'avait même pas dix ans et je lui ai volé le reste de sa vie…

Jesse: mais qu'est ce que tu racontes? Meghan dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé exactement…

A ce moment, les deux flics entrent dans la chambre ainsi que Mark et Amanda.

Homme 1: Meghan Walsh?

Meghan: oui.

Homme 1: vous devez nous suivre. On nous a dit que vous pouviez quitter cet hôpital.

Jesse: quel est le problème? Est ce que vous la suspectez d'avoir délibérément tué ce petit garçon.

Homme2: il s'appelait Kevin Jenkins, docteur.

Meghan: Kevin…est ce que vous m'arrêtez?

Homme 1: non pas pour l'instant inspecteur. Mais vous devez nous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé sur les lieux.

Amanda: vous n'attendez pas les résultats de l'autopsie pour ça?

Meghan: ce n'est pas la peine…J'ai tué ce petit Kevin. Est ce que c'est bien ce que vous vouliez entendre?

Mark: Meghan, mais qu'est ce que vous faites? Vous ne l'avez pas tué enfin….Pas volontairement en tous cas?

Meghan: qu'est ce que vous en savez Mark? Vous n'étiez pas là…

Mark: non mais je vous connais suffisamment pour savoir que vous n'avez pas pu faire ça…

Homme 2: des flics qui perdent les pédales en quelques minutes on en voit tous les jours nous….

Jesse: Meghan, je t'en prie…tu ne l'as pas tué, je suis sûr que ce n'est pas vrai.

Homme 1: Nous avons tous entendu ses aveux. Meghan Walsh, vous êtes en état d'arrestation, vous avez le droit de garder le silence, tout ce que vous direz pourras être retenu contre vous. Vous avez le droit d'avoir un avocat; Si vous n'en avez pas, la cour vous en attribuera un d'office.

Ils lui passent les menottes et l'emmènent.

Mark, jesse et Amanda se regardent, stupéfaits.

Amanda: non c'est impossible…Je suis sure qu'elle n'a pas pu faire ça.

Mark: oui mais alors pourquoi a t-elle dit ça?

Scène suivante:

Meghan est dans une salle d'interrogatoire. Elle semble insensible à ce qui lui arrive et regarde froidement les deux policiers qui l'interrogent.

Flic 1: avez vous tué ce petit garçon?

Meghan: je vous l'ai déjà dit…

Flic 1: que s'est-il passé quand le lieutenant Sloan est allé chercher du renfort?

Meghan: écoutez, je vous ai dit ce que vous vouliez. Vous avez les responsable de ce meurtre alors pourquoi est ce que vous continuez à me poser ces questions?

Flic 2: vous devriez le savoir, vous faites ça tous les jours non? Vous ne répondez pas à nos questions inspecteur Walsh, et nous, nous voulons savoir ce qu'il s'est passé dans ce couloir. Quand Steve Sloan vous a laissée dans cet escalier, qu'avez vous fait? Vous avez regardé ce gosse et vous avez tiré froidement sur lui?

Meghan ne répond pas.

Flic 1: Vous savez, vous n'êtes pas la première à paniquer et à perdre les pédales. Vous aviez eu une mauvaise journée et quand vous avez vu le gosse, vous n'avez pas réfléchi et vous avez tiré par réflexe…

Flic2: le terrain, c'est stressant, une mauvaise manip et boum…c'est trop tard pour reculer?

Meghan ne répond toujours pas…

Flic1: Walsh, vous vous rendez compte que vous allez être inculpée de meurtre? Vous…

Meghan lui coupe violemment la parole et presque en hurlant: un gosse de neuf ans est mort…le reste n'a aucune importance alors faites ce que vous avez à faire et fichez moi la paix…

Les deux flics se regardent d'un air dubitatif et quittent la pièce.

Une fois sortis:

Flic 1: quelque chose ne colle pas….J'ai jeté un œil à ses états de service. Elle a toujours été très bien notée, elle n'est pas du genre à paniquer ou à s'énerver pour rien…j'ai du mal à croire qu'elle ait tiré sur le gosse comme ça.

Flic 2: je te signale qu'elle n'a jamais dit qu'elle l'avait fait.

Flic 1: l'autopsie devrait vite nous éclairer sur pas mal de choses. En attendant on la garde.

Scène suivante:

A l'hopital.

Amanda interpelle Mark et Steve.

Amanda: j'ai les premiers résultats de l'autopsie du petit Kevin. Ce ne sont pas les balles de l'arme de Meghan qui l'ont tué.

Steve: je le savais…Mais enfin pourquoi a t-elle dit qu'elle l'avait tué… Ca n'a pas de sens.

Mark: Mais peut-être qu'elle pense réellement que c'est à cause d'elle qu'il est mort. Et dans ce sens, alors elle est persuadée de l'avoir tué.

Steve: Mais elle sait bien que ce n'est pas elle qui a tiré. Bon, quoiqu'il en soit, je vais porter ce rapport d'autopsie au commissariat. Elle est hors de cause maintenant.

Mark: oui et le véritable assassin lui , est toujours en liberté.

Steve: ho Amanda…merci….

Amanda: de rien…

Scène suivante.

Steve arrive au commissariat. Il dépose le rapport d'autopsie sur le bureau des deux flics qui ont arrêté et interrogé Meghan…

Flic 1: de quoi tu te mêle Sloan? Tu n'es pas sur cet affaire, tu as oublié?

Steve: oui et bien peu importe…Ca, c'est un petit cadeau pour vous…C'est le rapport d'autopsie, disons que je suis juste le coursier de service. Meghan est hors de cause. Ce ne sont pas les balles de son arme qui ont tué le petit Kevin. Donc vous la laissez partir…tout de suite…

Flic 2: ça, c'est à nous d'en décider…

Il jette un œil au rapport.

Flic 2: ouais, de toutes façons elle ne nous avait pas vraiment convaincus…

Alors que Steve s'éloigne:

Flic 1: cela dit, Sloan, à ta place, je dirais à ta copine de consulter un bon psy: s'accuser d'un meurtre n'est pas un signe de bonne santé mentale…

Scène suivante:

Steve et Meghan sont en voiture.

Steve: mais enfin qu'est ce qu'il t' a pris de dire que tu avais tué ce gosse? Tu te rends compte de ce qui aurait pu se passer si le rapport d'autopsie n'avait pas pu prouver que ce n'était pas les balles de ton flingue.?

Meghan ne répond pas.

Steve (en élevant la voix): est ce que tu vas finir par me dire ce qu'il s'est passé là bas? Je te signale que le véritable assassin court toujours lui, et si tu ne nous dis pas ce qu'il s'est passé, il pourra tranquillement continuer à nuire. Alors arrête un peu de jouer les victimes et dis moi une bonne fois pour toutes qui a tué ce gosse.

Ils sont arrivés devant chez Meghan La voiture est arrêtée.

Steve: Meghan, mais c'est pas vrai ! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé la bas?

Meghan regarde droit devant elle, et les larmes aux yeux, sans regarder son équipier:

Meghan: 12 secondes…Je me souviens d'avoir compté dans ma tête…c'est stupide non? J'ai…au lieu d'essayer de neutraliser ce type, j'ai compté les secondes qui s'écoulaient…Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à ce qu'il fallait faire ou ne pas faire. Je me disais: « descends le sinon il va tuer ce gosse » et en même temps, je n'arrêtais pas de me dire qu'il allait le faire avant, juste avant que je ne le descende, alors qu'il valait peut-être mieux que je ne fasse rien et qu'il allait changer d'avis…et il l'a fait…il a tiré…Et je suis restée là, j'ai regardé le gamin s'écrouler, j'ai regardé ce type partir en courant, et moi je n'ai pas bougé…et pendant tout ce temps, j'ai réussi à compter les secondes qui s'étaient écoulées. Il y a eu douze secondes Steve… Douze secondes pendant lesquelles j'aurais pu le sauver, c'est tellement long douze secondes, j'arrive pas à croire que…

Steve lui coupe la parole et en la prenant dans ses bras.

Steve: Arrête….arrête….c'est pas ta faute Meg ..on a tous eu des moments d'hésitation un jour ou l'autre.

Meghan: ho je t'en prie Steve…un gamin de 9 ans est mort.

Steve: Oui mais ce n'est pas toi qui l'a tué. Regarde moi Meg: tu ne l'as pas tué, tu entends?

Meghan fait un petit signe de la tête en acquiescent et ouvre la portière de la voiture.

Steve: tu ne veux pas venir avec moi? Jesse et Amanda sont chez mon père. Je suis sûrs qu'ils seraient heureux de te voir.

Meghan: A demain Steve.

Elle s'en va…

Scène suivante:

Le lendemain au commissariat.

Meghan arrive et s'installe à son bureau.

Meghan (à Steve): Alors est ce qu'on a du nouveau? Non bien sûr…ce que je suis bête…Comment pourrait-on avoir du nouveau? Il n'a rien pu se passer cette nuit c'est évident. Mais tu sais, j'ai réfléchit, il devait forcément y avoir quelque'un d'autre dans cet appartement. Le petit Kevin n'était pas seul avec ce type. On a entendu du bruit, des cris qui n'étaient pas ceux d'un enfant.

Elle parle très précipitamment.

Steve: Ben dis donc, tu as l'air d'aller mieux…

Meghan: Plus j'y pense et plus je me dis que c'est la mère qui devait être là. C'est étrange qu'elle ne se soit pas manifestée…C'est vrai quoi…Ce gosse est mort et personne n'est venu s'en inquiéter pour l'instant, tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre?

Steve la regarde avec son flegme habituel. Un peu surpris par ce regain de forme soudain

Meghan: Steve, tu m'écoutes?

Steve: oui Meghan, je t'écoute…

Meghan: Eeeeeet?

Steve: tu as sans doute raison. Mon père se demande aussi pourquoi sa mère ne s'est pas encore montrée….elle a peut-être peur de quelque chose ou plutôt de quelque'un..

Meghan: oui..du type qui a descendu le petit Kévin par exemple.

Steve: Oui, par exemple

Meghan: il faut qu'on retrouve cette femme.

Steve: c'est facile, le petit s'appelle Kévin Jenkins, c'était écrit dans des cahiers qu'on a retrouvé dans l'appartement et on a aussi retrouvé des papiers appartenant à la mère..Elle s'appelle Carolyn Jenkins.

Meghan: hé ben, je sais pas moi, elle a des parents, des frères ou des sœurs chez qui elle aurait pu se réfugier?

Steve: Ca c'est l'adresse de ses parents. Ils pourront peut-être nous en dire plus

Meghan: alors qu'est ce qu'on attend?

Steve: Meghan, est ce que tu….est ce que tu as pris quelque chose? Tu as l'air tellement…

Meghan: oui Steve, j'ia pris un café avant de partir…est ce que c'est interdit par le docteur? Ou par le fils du docteur peut-être?

Rassuré par la petite vanne de sa coéquipière, Steve se lève et ils sortent

Arrivés à l'adresse des parents de Carolyn Jenkins, ils sonnent. Une femme âgée d'une soixantaine d'années vient leur ouvrir.

Femme: oui?

Steve: Madame Jenkins?

Femme: Oui;

Steve: je suis le lieutenant Steve Sloan de la police criminelle et voici le lieutenant Walsh. Madame, nous sommes à la recherche de votre fille Carolyn…Vous savez où on peut la trouver?

Femme: J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir vous aider…Je n'ai pas vu Carolyn depuis le jour de ces 18 ans, quand elle a quitté la maison pour faire sa vie avec un bon à rien. Je n'ai jamais eu de ses nouvelles. Qu'est ce que vous lui voulez?

Meghan: madame, je suis désolée, mais…elle avait un fils, il a été tué et votre fille est introuvable depuis ce meurtre. Et nous pensons qu'elle pourrait nous donner des informations essentielles.

Femme: Ho mon Dieu…je…je suis désolée…Mais je ne peux pas vous aider..;je ne sais pas où se trouve Carolyn.

Elle referme la porte.

Steve et Meghan repartent vers leur voiture.

Steve: tu crois qu'elle dit la vérité?

Meghan: oui je le crois…et ça ne nous arrange pas vraiment….

Scène suivante:

A l'hopital.

Mark, Jesse, Meghan, Steve et Amanda discutent dans la salle de repos.

Jesse: si on arrive pas à retrouver cette femme, il doit y avoir une bonne raison.

Mark: oui, quelque chose me dit que c'est elle la clé du problème.

Meghan: hé bien la clé est bien cachée en tous cas. Et j'avoue que je ne sais plus vraiment où chercher…Quoique si on cherche bien on devrait bien mettre la main sur quelque chose, il y a forcément quelque'un qui sait quelque chose. Et cette femme ne peut pas rester comme ça sans se manifester alors que son fils est mort, c'est insensé.

Tout en disant cela, elle parle de plus en plus fort, comme si elle contenait une espèce de colère.

Ses amis la regardent d'un air un peu surpris.

Meghan: quoi? Vous trouvez ça normal vous peut-être?

Jesse: Non…mais…

Meghan: alors qu'est ce que vous avez à me regarder comme ça? Bon, Steve, si on veut trouver quelque chose, on ferait mieux d'essayer de trouver d'autres personnes qui ont pu être en contact avec cette femme…tu viens?

Steve se lève et la suit.

Au moment où Steve et Meghan s'apprêtent à repartir, Jesse rattrape Meghan.

Jesse: Attends une seconde…

Steve: je t'attend dans la voiture.

Meghan: d'accord.

Jesse: tu es sûre que tout va bien?

Meghan (avec un petit sourire ironique): est ce que j'ai l'air de quelque'un qui ne va pas bien?

Jesse: j'en sais rien.

Mais Meghan lui sourit et l'embrasse.

Meghan: Ne t'inquiète pas Jesse. Je vais bien…je t'assure.

Jesse: c'est que…je ne sais pas…Tu passe d'un état dépressif à une espèce d'euphorie. Est ce que….est ce que tu as pris quelque chose?

Meghan: est ce que tu parles de drogue? Ho, Jesse, je t'en prie…

Jesse: je te demande pardon, c'est idiot je sais mais…

Meghan: tout va bien…(elle l'embrasse encore)…je dois y aller, Steve m'attend…

Jesse la regarde s' éloigner d'un air un peu dubitatif.

Scène suivante:

Au Bbq bobs:

Steve, Jesse et Mark sont assis à une table.

Mark: il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas: même en admettant que la mère de Kévin se soit cachée par peur du meurtrier, pourquoi Meghan ne l'a t-elle pas vue ce jour là? Ni Steve?

Steve: il n'y avait personne dans l'appartement quand je suis remonté.

Mark: alors comment a t-elle pu partir en laissant son fils là?

Steve: ça je n'en sais rien… Jesse, tu es avec nous là?

Jesse: ho…je suis désolé, je pensais à Meghan. Je la trouve bizarre. Son comportement n'est pas logique et…ça m'inquiète.

Steve: qu'est ce que tu veux dire? Elle a repris le dessus, et c'est très bien comme ça. Tu préfèrerais la voir déprimer encore? J'avoue que j'ai du mal à te suivre.

Mark: Jesse a raison Steve. Elle est hyperactive ces derniers jours et c'est assez étrange si on considère l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait après le meurtre de Kévin.

Jesse: je crois qu'elle essaie de nous cacher ce qu'il se passe. Et je crois qu'elle ne va pas bien.

Steve: Alors si c'est ce que tu penses, qu'est ce que tu fais là?

Jesse: elle m'a fait comprendre qu'elle avait des choses à faire ce soir.

Mark: Après tout, peut-être que Steve a raison Jesse. Elle a peut-être tout simplement repris le dessus…

Jesse a un air dubitatif.

Scène suivante:

Meghan est chez elle. Elle semble toujours survoltée et fait des choses étranges comme lacer ses chaussures très rapidement plusieurs fois de suite, elle sort plusieurs verres d'un placard et les range à toutes vitesses. En faisant tout cela, elle ne cesse de compter.

1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12;

1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12;

1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12;

Soudain, essoufflée, elle s'adosse au mur. Elle se prend la tête dans les mains et se laisse glisser contre le mur en pleurant.

Scène suivante:

Meghan arrive au commissariat; C'est le soir et il n'y a plus grand monde. Elle se rend lentement dans le bureau du chef.

Chef: Walsh? Qu'est ce que vous voulez?

Meghan: Ecoutez je…J'ai fait une erreur en revenant ici.

Chef: Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire? Rien n'a été retenu contre vous. Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher.

Meghan: vous voulez rire? Un gosse est mort parce que je n'ai pas su prendre la bonne décision.

Elle sort son insigne.

Chef:Ne faites pas ça Walsh. Ca n'a pas de sens. Vous êtes l'un des meilleurs flics que j'ai connu et vous formez une très bonne équipe avec Sloan.

Meghan: je suis désolée. Je n'y arrive pas…je n'y arrive plus…

Elle pose son insigne et son arme sur son bureau et sort.

Le chef la regarde en secouant la tête.;

Scène suivante:

A l'hôpital.

Une femme se présente à l'accueil.

Femme: Bonjour…mon…mon fils a été amené ici hier matin…je…je…je sais qu'il est mort et….ho mon Dieu… (elle fond en larmes)…

Infirmière: Est ce que vous êtes la mère du petit Kevin?

La femme acquiesce d'un signe de la tête.

L'infirmière va chercher Mark.

Celui ci arrive précipitamment.

Mark: madame Jenkins, je suis le docteur Sloan. Je suis vraiment désolé pour votre petit garçon. Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas venue plus tôt? Que s'est t-il passé?

Mme Jenkins: Je…je me cachais, j'avais tellement peur…

Mark: vous aviez peur de l'homme qui a tué votre fils, c'est ça?

Mme Jenkins acquiesce une nouvelle fois.

Mme Jenkins: c'était mon petit ami, George Helmann. Il était violent et…ce jour là, il m'a battue..;Encore…et finalement, j'ai perdu connaissance. Quand je me suis réveillée, j'ai entendu ce coup de feu et j'ai paniqué. Je me suis sauvé par l'escalier extérieur. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m' a pris. J'ai eu tellement peur.

Mark: vous n'avez pas cherché à savoir ce qui avait pu arriver à votre fils?

Mme Jenkins: Je vous dis que j'ai paniqué…et je savais que s'il n'était plus dans l'appartement c'est que ce n'était pas bon signe.

Mark: Madame Jenkins il faut que vous disiez tout ça à la police…

Mme Jenkins (en pleurant): je sais…

Scène suivante:

Le lendemain, Steve arrive au commissariat. Il constate que Meghan n'est pas à son bureau. Il jette un œil autour de lui et ne la voyant pas, il s'adresse à l'un de ses collègues, Robertson.

Steve: Robertson, tu n'as pas vu Meghan?

Robertson a l'air gêné: hé bien…

Steve: quoi, qu'est ce qu'il y a?

Robertson: Steve, Meghan a laissé tomber hier soir.

Steve: comment ça elle a laissé tomber? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?

Robertson: en fait, je pensais qu'elle t'en avais parlé. Elle est venue voir le chef, hier et….Elle lui a rendu son arme et son insigne.

Steve: ho c'est pas vrai…comment est ce que je n'ai rien vu…

Il sort et sort son téléphone.

Steve: papa? Meghan n'est pas à l'hôpital?

Mark: non, pourquoi, que se passe t-il?

Steve: je pensais qu'elle serait peut-être venue voir Jesse…..

Mark: mais pourquoi, Steve, il s'est passé quelque chose?…

Steve: elle a rendu son insigne hier soir…

Mark: et tu crois qu'elle aurait pu….faire une bêtise?

Steve: je n'en sais rien…

Mark: je vais prévenir Jesse, il faut la retrouver. Elle est peut-être tout simplement chez elle.

Steve: très bien. Tenez moi au courant.

Mark: oui.

Mark interpelle alors Jesse;

Mark: Jesse? Est ce que vous avez vu Meghan depuis hier soir? Est ce qu'elle vous a téléphoné?

Jesse: non…pourquoi, que se passe t-il Mark?

Mark: hé bien…ce n'est sans doute pas grave mais…Steve vient de me dire qu'elle avait apparemment rendu son arme et son insigne hier soir. Elle ne doit pas aller si bien qu'elle voulait nous le faire croire. Il serait peut-être bon…

Jesse: je vais tout de suite aller chez elle.

Mark: oui…allez y...Et…Jesse?

Jesse: oui?

Mark: je suis sûr que tout va bien. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Et tenez nous au courant surtout.

Jesse: bien entendu. Merci Mark

Scène suivante:

Jesse frappe à la porte.

Meghan ouvre.

Jesse: Salut…tu n'appelles pas alors…est ce que je peux entrer.

Meghan paraît presque surexcitée mais ne semble pas faire grand cas de la présence de Jesse. Elle le laisse entrer et retourne rapidement à ses occupations.

Jesse: comment tu vas?

En demandant cela, Jesse jette un œil à l'appartement qui est dans un grand désordre.. Les volets de sont même pas ouverts.

Meghan: Ho ça va…Tu vois…Ca ne pourrait pas aller mieux…

Elle porte un jean et un simple tee shirt. Elle a un chronomètre dans la main lace et délace ses baskets plusieurs fois avant d'arrêter son chronomètre.

Jesse la regarde d'un air totalement ébahi….

Jesse: Mais enfin qu'est ce que tu fais?

Meghan: est ce que tu savais qu'on pouvait faire et défaire ses lacets deux fois en douze secondes? C'est dingue non?

Jesse: Meghan…

Elle lui coupe la parole: non non, je te jure, c'est complètement fou, on peut aussi chanter la première strophe de « yellow submarine »ranger six verres dans un placard, faire tourner une vingtaine de pages d'un magazine en douze secondes…on peut…

Jesse: Meghan arrête ça…

Meghan: on peut aussi réciter l'alphabet deux fois, j'ai essayé à l'envers mais c'est plus difficile du coup, on ne peut le faire qu'une seule fois, tu peux …

Jesse la prends par les épaules , la secoue et crie: Arrête…s'il te plait ….arrête…

Meghan s'arrête, essoufflée, comme si elle venait de se réveiller d'un cauchemar…elle regarde enfin Jesse et se met à pleurer….

Meghan: On peut aussi sauver un petit garçon…Prendre la décision qui le fera vivre…au lieu de le laisser mourir…

Elle s'effondre dans les bras de Jesse.

Meghan: Je t'en prie Jesse aide moi…je n'arrive pas à vivre avec ça… Je n'arrête pas de voir son visage, je n'arrête pas de penser à tout ce que j'aurais pu faire pendant ces douze secondes…je suis tellement fatiguée……Aide moi Jesse s'il te plait…ne me laisse pas…

Jesse: je suis là…je ne te laisserais pas Meg je te le promets…oui, c'est ça, pleure…Laisse toi aller, il faut que ça sorte…Je suis là maintenant, ça va aller….ça va aller…

Scène suivante:

Jesse est toujours chez Meghan. Elle s'est endormie. On frappe à la porte. C'est Mark et Steve.

Mark: est ce qu'elle va mieux?

Jesse: elle s'est endormie.

Mark: je suis certain que ça lui fera beaucoup de bien. Je parie qu'elle n'a pas du beaucoup dormir ces derniers jours.

Jesse: je m'en veux de ne pas avoir été plus proche d'elle. Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas et je n'ai rien fait.

Steve: Jesse, ce n'est pas ta faute, elle a tout fait pour nous faire croire que tout allait bien.

Jesse: je sais mais je n'aurais pas du la laisser. Je ne la laisserais plus jamais.

Steve sourit.

Jesse: tu as du nouveau à propos du petit ami?

Steve: oui, on l'a cueilli tout simplement dans un motel. Il est passé aux aveux, à l'heure qu'il est, il est sous les verrous…

Meghan s'est réveillée. Elle a entendu la fin de la conversation.

Meghan: il est …il est en prison?

Steve: oui; il ne fera plus de mal à personne.

Meghan: il en a fait suffisamment comme ça.

Mark: et vous vous en êtes fait suffisamment comme ça aussi Meghan. Il faut absolument que vous arrêtiez de penser que vous êtes responsable de la mort de ce petit garçon; des tas de choses auraient pu se passer si vous aviez tiré: vous auriez pu aussi blesser le petit, ce type aurait pu riposter et vous blesser ou vous tuer, il aurait pu blesser Steve…Vous avez hésité parce qu'il y avait des raisons d'hésiter. Et vous n'avez rien fait de mal Meghan. Vous avez essayé de faire ce qu'il y avait de mieux. Jesse, Amanda et moi nous faisons cela tous les jours aussi. Et quelquefois ça fonctionne, et parfois, ça ne marche pas. Il faut apprendre à vivre avec…

Dernière scène:

Au BBQ Bob's, Mark, Jesse, Steve Amanda et Meghan sont réunis autour d'une table.

Meghan; oui ben en attendant, je n'ai plus de boulot moi…Au fond, c'est peut-être mieux comme ça. Ce n'était peut-être pas le métier qu'il me fallait…Est ce que tu crois que je pourrais travailler un peu ici au BBQ bob's?

Steve et Jesse se regardent d'un air catastrophé…

Jesse: hé bien, c'est à dire…

Steve: Meghan, en fait, Jesse et moi, on tient à garder notre vaisselle et …nos clients….

Jesse acquiesce d'un signe de la tête.

Meghan: ho…je vois….

Steve: mais tout ça me fait justement penser que j'ai quelque chose pour toi….

Il sort de la poche l'insigne de Meghan:

Steve: lieutenant, je crois que ceci vous appartient….

Meghan regarde l'insigne et lève la tête vers ses amis.

Meghan: je…est ce que tu crois…?

Steve: ho oui, je le crois..;et puis…

Jesse lui coupe la parole: et puis on tient à notre vaisselle …

Ils rient.

Meghan: mais enfin qu'est ce que vous voulez dire par là?

Fin de l'épisode.


End file.
